pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Go! Hopeful Princesses Pretty Cure
This is the rewrite version of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. The theme is princesses and fighters. The English Dub is titled Princess Fighter Pretty Cure and the Glitter Force dub is called Glitter Force Royal Fighters. Story Once a upon a time,there was a kingdom called the Hope Kingdom. It has five parts:The Water Kingdom,The Star Kingdom,The Fire Kingdom,the Night Kingdom,and the most famous kingdom,the Flower Kingdom. Together,they make the Hope Kingdom. It was peaceful until the Darkness came. To save their daughters,the Kings and Queens sent their daughters to Earth where they would soon become the Pretty Cure. Characters Cures Haruno Haruka(Meagan Bennett in the English dub;Margarita Green/Glitter Flower in the Glitter Force dub):Haruka,also known as Princess Florence Rosebud,is the leader of the team. She is a 14-year-old girl who is energetic and dreams of becoming a princess. She can be reckless,but believes that working hard can make your dream a reality. Her alter ego is Cure Flora,the Princess of Flowers. Her theme color is pink and white. Kaido Minami(Trinity House in the English dub;Tyra Freeman/Glitter Mermaid in the Glitter Force dub):Minami,also know Princess River Oceania,' '''has a strong sense of responsibility and acts as an older sister to her friends. She can be strict,but cares for others. Her alter ego is '''Cure Mermaid',the Princess of the Sea. Her theme color is blue and turquoise. Amanogawa Kirara(Isabella "Belle" Dean in the English dub;Irene Boyd/Glitter Shine in the Glitter Force dub):Kiara,also known as Princess Starlight Glimmer,is an active girl and is a model. Her adopted parents are rich,so she is given many gifts. She is friendly and likes to make up nicknames for others. Her alter ego is Cure Twinkle,the Princess of the Stars. Her theme color is yellow and gold. Akagi Towa(Darcy Duncan in the English dub;Darlene Potter/Glitter Heat in the Glitter Force dub):Towa,also known as Princess Ember Inferno,is very sweet,navie,and awkward. She is very polite and looks up to Haruka. Her alter ego is Cure Scarlet,the Princess of the Flames. Her theme color is red and hot pink. Nanase Yui(Suri Book in the English Dub;Sonia McCain/Glitter Night in the Glitter Force dub):Yui,also known as Princess Moonstone Night,loves to help others and is friendly. She is very kind and wants to a children's book author. She encourages every one to never give up and admires Haruka's happy attitude. Her alter ego is Cure Nightlight,the Princess of the Night. Her theme color is purple and silver. Allies Items Dress Up Keys(Princess Keys in the Glitter Force dub): Rewrite Changes *Yui is a Cure in this version. *All five Cures were all princesses from the Hope Kingdom. *Momoka,Haruka's sister,was also sent to Earth with her sister as Amanda. Her princess name is Princess Petale Rosebud. *They have another mode called Royal Princess Mode '''and '''Hope Mode. *Kirara's real name,Princess Starlight Glimmer,shares the same name as the character of the same name from My Little Pony. *In Season 2,they meet Go! Princess Pretty Cure! *The Cures all have nicknames given by Kiara. Meagan=Megz,Trinity=Trin,Darcy=Darc,Suri=Suwa. *All Cures have 6 Dress Up Keys. *Yui has Dress Up Keys,too. They are her Transformation Key,the Moonstone Key,the Shining Moon Key,the Premium Raven Key,the Grand Night Key,and the Majestic Night Key. *There are dark versions of them called Go! Darkness Princesses Pretty Cure. Category:Series